


Just another Adventure

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bilbo returns to Erebor sooner, M/M, maybe people live maybe people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years after the Quest for Erebor and Bilbo feels like he needs another adventure. Preparing to write his book, he decides to go on an adventure to relive the events. However, this adventure brings up a few too many memories Bilbo wonders if they should have stayed hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Italic is a memory/flashback otherwise everything is in the present.  
> Some events will be taken from the books and others from the film

T.A.2961, 20 years since Bilbo had himself running across Hobbiton racing after a crazy, undomesticated bunch of dwarves and a wizard to go on an adventure. Ay, 20 years ago, he was younger, fitted and had experiences the biggest event of his life that would change it forever. At first he had been hesitant but as soon as his Tookish side got the best of him, not even the image of his comfy arm chair could have brought him back to the safe life of the Shire. Now looking at himself, Bilbo could not understand the old Hobbit he had once been. Sometimes he wondered if he should go back and see his dwarf friends, relive what they had gone through. Many times Balin had come to see him and they regaled the stories of old and Balin would also give an update on everyone. Bilbo could not deny that he missed his old friends and that it would probably be a good idea for him to go and see them again.

“I will be leaving in 3 days,” Bilbo stated as he set down his cup of tea. “The house will be yours until I return. I am not sure how long it will take me to get there and back, not including the time I will wish to stay there.” Giving a smile Bilbo watched his cousin’s faces as they listened to him confess his plans to leave the Shire, not so unexpectedly this time. “I hope this will be alright with you two?”

“Of course, Bilbo.” Replied Primula as she clasped her hands together and smiled at how happy Bilbo appeared to be now that he had an adventure to go on again. “It will be wonderful for you to go and see your friends again. When you come back, you must tell us everything about your adventure. I wish to hear all the stories.”

“I promise you will hear everything,” Bilbo chuckled in return.

* * *

 

Sitting in his arm chair, with a warm hearth to his side, Bilbo relaxed into his comfy chair and thought of the adventure that was about to happen. He was going to relieve the grandest thing that ever happen to him. But he would not be starting the adventure when he left, no the adventure began in his house with the unexpected party. Bilbo chuckled to himself as he remembered how confused he had been at the dwarves that had jumped through his door.

First, the brawly Dwalin with a sweet tooth for his cookies. Then Balin, a good companion and friend who Bilbo still cherished to this day. Then there had been the trouble makers, Fili and Kili; those two had not always been the most pleasant, especially with their pranks and tricks that they would play. Bilbo had been frightened out of his wit when they had attempted to scare him with stories of Goblins and Orcs. All throughout the trip Bilbo had thought of ways to get them back, only to forget about his plan and never do it. All of the other dwarves had then come crashing through the door with an almost smug looking Gandalf behind them. Bilbo had been convinced that he could not have any more dwarves in his house, but no… There had to be Thorin, making a late entrance because he was lost, “twice”. Thorin had confused and amused Bilbo along their quest. On times he could be the smartest person Bilbo had ever known, not to mention most courageous, but then there were moments when he could have had the brain of an Orc; especially when it came to directions.

Bilbo stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen, where his large dining table now resided, instead of in the dining room… 20 years and he still hadn’t moved the damn thing back. In all honestly, Bilbo didn’t know if he could bring himself to actually move it. He smiled as he remembered where everyone had sat right before Fili and Kili had decided to do acrobats with Bilbo’s best plates. Humming the melody in his head Bilbo moved around the table to where he had watched Bifur clean-up after their party for the other dwarves. Bilbo washed out his cup and dried it as the song came to a close in his head.

 _“Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates.”

Bilbo turned and gave a content smile now that his night had ended. Only one more night and he would be on the road again. No comfy bed, but a whole lot of experience and knowledge this time to keep himself happy. He only wished he had known some of it on the first night, rather than know it the nights they had been resting in Mirkwood. Shaking his head Bilbo moved back to his living room and paused in the door way. He could see them all now, sitting and standing around the hearth, each taking their party in their lament of their home land. That song… Misty Mountains… It had tugged at his heart strings, the amount of emotions that Thorin hid, but in that song they all came out. The way all of them had begun to sing, Bilbo not truly understanding the meaning of the song at the time, but now it made everyone’s actions seem so different. The way Fili and Kili had kept their eyes on their uncle all the way through it, watching his every action. There had also been the small tear that had fallen from Balin’s eyes as more and more of them joined the song. Bilbo bowed his head and smiled, before quelling the fire and heading to bed.

* * *

 

_Many of the company were already asleep, by the time Thorin had finished his pipe and decided it was his time to rest. There had only been two left awake when Thorin quelled the hearth and moved to the remaining space open. His young nephews were awake, huddled together in the corner of the room, heads pressed together as they whispered words not meant for the rest of the company to hear. Fili noticed that he was heading to bed and looked up from his little brother._

_“Good night Thorin,” Fili whispered not to wake anyone up. Kili looked up and gave a small smile,_

_“Good night Uncle.”_

_Thorin nodded his head and walked carefully over the sleeping dwarves to his resting place on the other side of the room. Lowering himself down he glanced one more time at his nephews who sat closer to each other and rested against the other. A quiet smile graced his lips before he lay down and close his eyes._


End file.
